


Control

by sarahthebobcat



Series: Badlands Inspired [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not scared of Loki though, Reader has a troubled past, Shy/Scared Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahthebobcat/pseuds/sarahthebobcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the new, timid, and mysterious member of the Avengers- and Loki can't stop thinking about you. After one of Tony's extravagant parties, he learns exactly why you're so timid. </p><p> </p><p>[Inspired by "Control" - Halsey]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series I'm creating called "Badlands Inspired." Basically, I was listening to Halsey's recent album called "Badlands" and some of the songs (not all) inspired some Loki x Reader fics (that don't connect).
> 
> Hope you like it!

        He couldn’t help it. Loki felt something he never even thought he would feel in his life. He was completely and irremediably hooked. There was something so enticing and encapturing about you; he just couldn’t get enough. You wouldn’t give him enough. You wouldn’t give anybody enough.  
        You were an incomprehensible one- and odd one, at that- nobody really knew who you were. There were the basics. Your name was (Y/N); your superhero name was Runic, respectfully; you were psionic; you had a troubled past, though no one exactly knew what it was; and you could really kick ass. But, that was it.  
       The moment you joined the Avengers, it was unambiguously obvious you were unforthcoming, withdrawn, surreptitious, secretive. You wouldn’t even shake anybody's hand. All you gave was a stern nod of the head and then you asked to be shown to your room.  
        Although it was quite the short encounter, Loki remembered every moment.

       

_Loki was sitting in the main room of the Avengers tower, along with everybody else, waiting for the newest hero to arrive. It was relatively silent, except for the TV that was turned on merely for background noise. That is until Tony spoke up, “I wonder what she’s like. I know I’ve read her file but there’s not much in there.” Everyone nodded in agreement._

_“Well, let’s hope she’s nothing like you.” Loki jested in response. He finally began to warm up to his fellow superheroes and vice versa. Everyone chuckled, except Tony who just scoffed._  
_“Well, Steve should be here any minute with her so I think we should tidy up.” Bruce suggested, looking at the watch on his wrist, before bustling around like a little bunny, making sure everything was perfect and not a single piece of paper was out of place; while the rest of the team stayed in their seats, sipping their cold beverages._

_The tell-tale ding of the elevator announced Captain America and your arrival, making everyone scramble around to stand to greet you. When the doors opened, Steve put his hand behind your back, not touching you, just beckoning you to move forward. You tentatively stepped out of the lift and looked up at the people standing before you. You studied all of their faces for emotions and scanned their bodies for weak spots. You would not let these people have the power to destroy you. You would not let them have the upper hand._  
_You had memorized each of them beforehand from the files you were given: brown hair, very tan skin, timid eyes, average height and build: Bruce Banner. Fiery red hair, paler skin, stern eyes, slightly welcoming but wary expression, shorter height: Natasha Romanoff. Blonde hair, pale skin, joyful eyes, tall and large build: Thor Odinson. Brown hair, slightly tanned skin, expectant eyes, somewhat taller than average height, and average build: Anthony Stark. Chestnut brown hair, tanned skin, calm eyes, taller height, buffer than average: Clint Barton. Long brown hair, pale skin, suspicious eyes, average height: Wanda Maximoff._  
_Your eyes met those of the final individual. Jet black hair, extremely pale, calculating and intense green eyes, very tall, skinnier than the men around him: Loki Laufeyson._

_The first thing Loki noticed about you was how innately beautiful you were. Frustratingly indecipherable, but simply breathtaking. He saw how tightly you gripped the duffel bag in your hand, how you examined each and every Avenger in front of you with obvious wariness- and was that a little distrust he saw? While you were scrutinizing everyone else, he scrutinized you. Your (H/L) (H/C), though quite messy, was left in what he presumed was its natural state. Your (E/C) eyes darted from person to person; he could almost see the gears spinning and turning and grinding behind them. It was perceptible something major had happened to make you this chary of someone. You wore a simple outfit: big, loose white t-shirt with the front slightly tucked into olive green skinny jeans, and brown boots that stopped at your ankles, with a leather jacket the same shade draped over your arm. His gaze went back to your eyes. Your big, beautiful eyes. Oh how he wished what was going on behind them._  
_Bruce, surprisingly, was the first one to step forward and greet you, “Hello. I’m Doctor Bruce Banner. These, as you probably already know, are the rest of the Avengers. We’re very glad you agreed to join us.”_  
_Loki watched as you simply nodded looked back at Steve,_

_“Where’s my room? Please.”_

 

        Loki, sat criss-crossed-applesauce on his bed with his hands under his chin, was brought out of his memory by a knock on his bedroom door. “Who is it?” He called out, not bothering to open his eyes as the person opened the door and presumably peeped their head in.  
        “Uh, it’s me. Lunch’s ready.” Steve mumbled.  
        Loki peaked open one of his eyes and grunted, “Alright, I’ll be there is a bit.”  
        Steve simply nodded and left, closing the door behind him as quietly as he could. Loki let out a groan and fell back on to the bed, his feet dangling off the end. Meal time was one of the only chances Loki would get to be able to see you. It had been almost a month since you first walked through those elevator doors, and almost a month since you put Loki’s heart in a mangle.  
       

        Loki got up and made his way to the bathroom, vigorously rubbing his face with his large hands and looking in the mirror.

 

        What were you doing to him?

**Author's Note:**

> You like? Don't like? Leave me some feedback and/or constructive criticism as a comment, please! 
> 
> Sarah xx


End file.
